


Long Way From the Promised Land

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Rodney is a solicitous lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Way From the Promised Land

Most of the time, Rodney is a solicitous lover. He makes sure that John is comfortable, enjoying what they're doing. He's more self-confident than John would have imagined, but still, a concerned, caring, lover.

Sometimes, though, he isn't. And god help him, but that turns on John more than anything else.

When he'd seen the third scientist come into the mess hall in tears, he'd known that today was going to be one of days. It's a day when nothing goes right in the lab. The trained monkeys (as Rodney terms them) are less tamed than usual, and they make errors just to mess with Rodney's head.

John continues to sit and watch until Radek arrives, hair wild, and almost incoherent in anger, before he busses his tray and slips out of the door.

He should go back to his office, but he knows from experience that being in a semi-public place won't stop Rodney when he's in a mood, and he doesn't feel like dodging Lorne for another week. So he heads straight back to his room. He sits on the bed and picks up his book, but he doesn't really try to get involved in it, because Rodney's likely to show up at any minute.

He hopes that it's not too much longer, because he's already hard, just at the thought of what Rodney might do today.

As he's starting to wonder if he'd miscalculated, the door slides open. Rodney storms through, and John spares a thought to close the door, because Rodney is _furious_. "I swear that my whole staff has been replaced by lemurs. _Stupid_ lemurs, who can't even calculate how to jump tree-to-tree without falling on their _asses_..." The rest of what Rodney is saying fades away, because he's _hard_ , distorting the front of his pants.

John's mouth is watering, and as Rodney paces across, he wonders how he can get things to move on to the mutually enjoyable portion of the afternoon. He contemplates his options for a moment, and then the next time Rodney has his back to the bed, he hurriedly slips off it and onto his knees, waiting hopefully.

Rodney turns around and stops, mouth working without any sound coming out for a moment. Then he stumbles across the room, saying, "Oh, yes. _Thank you_." His hands are already busy at his fly; undoing his belt and ripping the buttons open in his hurry to get his cock out.

Another step, and he's close enough to John that John can smell him - heat and spice and male. One of Rodney's hands grabs John's hair while the other holds his cock steady, and he says, "Good," when John's mouth falls open, letting Rodney slide in, thick and hot.

"You're so good," Rodney continues, both of his hands in John's hair now. He holds John's head still, and slowly slides his cock in deep.

But Rodney is still being careful, and that's the last thing that John wants. He wants him to just _take_ it, so he holds up his hands, and then makes a point of folding them behind his back, trying to demonstrate to Rodney that he's the one in control here.

"Oh, god," moans Rodney, and yep, he got it, because he starts to fuck John's face slowly. The angle is a bit off, causing John to choke a little every time Rodney goes in deep, but John doesn't object. On the contrary, he loves every minute of it.

"Your mouth is so hot," says Rodney, sliding in slowly. Then, as he starts to pull back out, he says, "You'd let me do anything, wouldn't you?"

John can't answer with a mouth full of dick, but he nods slightly, licking around the head of Rodney's cock, trying to encourage him to slide back in.

"Let me fuck your face, your ass. You'd probably like it if I spanked you, wouldn't you?" John's eyes fell shut at the thought. Christ, yes, he wants that.

"I can see how hard you are," says Rodney, his voice dropping to a harsh whisper. "I can see your cock right through your BDUs. This turns you on like nothing else, doesn't it?"

"Mm, hmm," moans John around the cock in his mouth. It's true. He's so turned on he can barely see straight. He wants to touch himself, but he doesn't want to take back that much control. Instead, he keeps his hands tightly folded behind his back and focuses on making the blowjob as good as he can.

Each stroke of Rodney's cock goes a little deeper, is a little harder, until John is _gagging_ with it. There's pleasure in being used like this, but John will never admit that he gets off more in the casual cruelty that Rodney shows like this.

There's no attempt by Rodney to reciprocate in any way. The only points of contact between them are Rodney's cock in John's mouth, and Rodney's hands in John's hair, pulling and twisting. Both of them are fully clothed, for that matter. And none of that matters - John is so close to coming it _hurts_.

His balls are drawn up tight against his body, throbbing from the pressure. He wants to reach down and give himself just one stroke - that would be enough. But the focus here is on Rodney, completely, and John won't take away from that.

Rodney just thinks of it as his due when he's like this.

He's getting his face fucked seriously now. His throat burns and hurts from the way it's being battered by Rodney's cock, and he groans. As if the vibration pushes him over the edge, Rodney's hands tighten unbearably in John's hair, and he slams in the deepest yet, so deep that John can barely taste it when Rodney empties himself down John's throat.

What little he _can_ taste is enough to push John over the line, and he comes in his pants helplessly, whining as his boxers become soaked.

Rodney is bent double above his head. His grip on John's hair has loosened, and now he's holding on to keep himself up. John wants to do nothing more than collapse in a puddle on the floor, but instead he licks Rodney clean before letting his softened cock slip from his mouth.

Just as his knees start to scream in pain, Rodney straightens, stumbling the two steps to collapse on the bed. John doesn't bother to stand. He just crawls over and then climbs up on the bed. His voice is hoarse when he says, "Feeling better?"

"Uh, huh. I might even be willing to go deal with the stupid lemurs in a few more minutes." For the first time, Rodney looks John in the face and smiles.

John can't stop himself. He leans in and presses his lips to Rodney's, just for a second. "Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Rodney brushes a hand through his hair. "I know."


End file.
